Secret mission ED
by J-T1000
Summary: The cul de sac kids are turned into spys to defeat a mutant army
1. The Recruitment

First of all, I don't own Ed, Edd or Eddy blah blah blah.

The story I do own. I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter one : Recruitment

It was a normal summers day, the Eds trying to to scam the other kids out of their cash, Kevin fixing

his bike, Johnny and Plank exploring the woods, Sarah and Jimmy playing with dolls, Nazz lounging,

Rolf in his garden and the Kankers lurking in the trailer park.

Until three black SUV s drove in the Cul-de-sac. "Hey, whats the big idea" yelled Kevin as one of the

SUV s nearly hit him, four men wearing black sun glasses got out of each car , "who are you guys? "

asked Kevin with a bit of rudeness in his voice. "You don't need to know, not yet anyway" said a man

with gray hair, "well, what do want?" asked Edd "we are with the government, we are here on a secret

mission, to recruit kids to be part of our "YOUNG WARRIORS" program, if you join you will be

trained to be secret agents and will go on counter terrorist missions, you will be supplied with the latest

weapons and

technology" said the gray haired man "and what if we don't want go" said Sarah rubbing in her power

over the man "you, won't" said the gray haired man pointing at Sarah and Jimmy "your too young" he

continued "we only need the ten others" he finished "but what if WE don't want to go" said Eddy

"did I mention the pay ? No? One thousand dollars a week during non mission times" said the gray

haired agent, "th...th...th thousand dollars" said Eddy starting to drool. "How can we trust you" said

Nazz, "well how about you and your families come and meet the president, I'm sure that should straiten

things out" said the gray haired man, "my dad works with the government would he know you?"

asked Edd "yes, I know your father Eddward, and thats how I know your name, why don't you go

and tell your dad that I'm here, tell him it's Agent 890" said the gray haired man known in the

organization as 890. "Ok" said Edd running of to his house.

When he came back he was with his dad. "How can I help you 890" said Edd dad "I'm here on

"YOUNG WARRIORS"(YW) business 640" said 890 " oh, and why did you choose here, may I ask?"

said 640 "well, it was the perfect place, we were watching this neighborhood and the children here

showed all the signs we needed for perfect recruits" replied 890 "well what level of authorization

do you have?" asked 640 with a hint of desperation "10" replied 890 calmly.

"I'm sorry Edd there's nothing I can do, thats the highest level" said 640 to Edd

"it's not your fault dad, actually I don't mind" said Edd

"Yeah, I always wanted to be a spy" said Johnny,

"spy s are totally awesome" said Kevin

"th th th thousand do do dollars" mumbled Eddy still in shock of how much money the job payed

"and we can visit the land of marsh mellow mutants, like in Space Outlaws 3" yelled Ed

in his usual idiotic way

"this place is boring, a little excitement would be nice" said Nazz.

All the kids agreed to join the YW program, and then they were taken to the white house

to fill out some paper work, then they were flown to the secret base called Fort Dale where

the kids were trained

(A/N) Hope you liked it, the training will be in the next chapter :)


	2. The Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd or Eddy A.K.A Cartoons does (I do own this story though)

Chapter 2 : The training

9;00am The helicopter landed on a heli-pad inside a large military base, as the helicopter (Black Hawk) came down the kids looked over the base, it was located in a forest and was about a square acre, it had, what looked like an obstacle course.

When the chopper landed the kids where were greeted by an old man who took them to there apartments, each was the same, it had a bed, on suit bathroom, kitchen and a small T.V .

The old man (known as 937) explained that at 11;00 a person will come to their room and take them down to the briefing room where they will be given a tour and answer any questions they might have.

11;00 (KNOCK KNOCK) "yeah, who is it" said Eddy will he was reading one over his magazines

"I'm here to take you down to the briefing room" came a voice from the other side of the electronic door.

"Ok, I'm coming" said Eddy as he put the magazine under his pillow.

The same happened to the other kids, the kids were all sitting round a large when 937 walked in "glad to see you all well rested and settled in" he said as he sat down on a free chair.

937 took the kids on a tour of the base, first the operations floor, this floor was where the brain of the base was, there were computers all around people talking, quite chaotic .

Next was the grounds, land belonging to the base was actually four acres, only a little was the complex itself, there was a small village close to the base but that was only for urban combat training and espionage, there were a couple of heli-pads and a runway, there were SAM missile sites all over the base.

The kids were then taken to a nuclear reactor called "The Heart" because it was the main supplier of power to the base.

Once the tour was finished 937 answered the questions the kids had.

"When does our training begin ?" asked Edd

"You shall all have a basic training and then be trained in a special department, your training will start tomorrow" 937 replied

"Are we allowed to fly the helicopters" asked kevin

"Only if you are a trained pilot" 937 replied

The rest of the kids asked their questions and the went to their apartments.

THE NEXT DAY

Beep Beep Beep went Edd's alarm clock "aarrgghh" went Edd as he deactivated it "today we start our training" he thought as he got out of bed.

He walked over to his cupboard and opened it, "wow" he mumbled as he saw what was inside.

He had only brought a few things with him, and none of them were clothes, yet his dresser was full of clothes, most of them casual but some were military.

The kids got dressed into their clothes then went to the briefing room.

"I trust you all slept well" said 937

The kids nodded in agreement.

"good, so we can begin the training" said 937

The training wasn't as hard as the kids thought it would be, first they were given a drug which was supposed to speed up growth of muscles, because they were kids their muscles wouldn't grow, hence the drug.

The day was full of hard work, they ran the obstacle course, had a basic weapons training and demolitions training.

This continued though out the week and by the the cul-de-sac kids were as good as any soldier.

"Well done team"said 937 "you all passed basic training, but now you will each be separated and sent to a different special training." he continued

(A/N) He is the list of who is doing what.

Kevin- pilot

Nazz- medic

Ed- heavy weapons

Edd- captain (of the group,not a boat)

Eddy- demolitions

Johnny- other pilot

Rolf- sniper

(A/N) their first mission will be in the next chapter :)


	3. The Farm

(A/N) Hope you like this chapter, I'm trying to make a new chapter every week.

Chapter Three: The Farm

It was a warm day at the military base, the kids were in the lounge watching T.V ,listening to music

and playing on the virtual reality system.

Suddenly an alarm went off and a computerized voice announced " Tusker squad, your presence is required in the briefing room."

The kids ran down to the briefing room where they sat at a round table where 937 was waiting

"Good morning" 937 said as the kids sat down.

"Congratulations on completing your training" 937 said "but, now you face the true test, as you know you are paid to go on missions, so, here is your first mission" he continued, as he spoke four pieces of metal (that looked like this)-----------------------------

1 roof 1

1 1

1 1

----- -----

----- -----

1 1

1 1

----1--------------------------------1-----

table

came and formed a holographic map. "You will be flown via helicopter to about a mile from an area known as "The Farm" a huge drug plantation, these people do weed and cocaine and are the largest drug ring in north America. Your mission is to go in and collect information on where these drugs are going and then destroy the entire base, your flight will leave tonight at midnight in the mean time report to the armory for suiting up" 937 finished. The kids saluted then made their way to the armory.

The armory was an underground room about 50 meters long and wide, a 5 meter section was given to each squad, tusker squad was the only child squad, but they still got a section.

There were 7 pod like things on the walls, each one was the same height as it's owner ...

(A/N) It's kinda hard to explain. The pods have round corners, are a meter in diameter and have a key pad in their center.

Edd entered his pass code into his pod, it then split open to reveal his full body armor and weapons.

He took it off of its holder, "Ed could you help me with this?" asked Edd cause the armor is a full body

, one piece suit and it put on buy placing your legs in first then your arms, then someone zips up the back then places an armor strip over the zip,its takes about 10 minuets to put on and is a two person job. "Righto bucko" said Ed in his usual bliss full tone. Once the kids had finished suiting up they took their weapons, every one of them had a weapon set. (A/N) Below are what weapons they had.

Ed: Rocket luncher, SMG, Beretta and and 4 packs of C4.

Edd: M4, Desert Eagle and 6 grenades.

Eddy: SMG, Dual Berettas, 3 chaff grenades, 4 flash grenades and 5 concussion grenades and 8 packs of C4.

Nazz: 10 medi packs, beretta, 4 smoke grenades and an Uzi.

Kevin: Ak-47, silenced pistol and 4 fire bombs.

Johnny: Combat Shotgun, dual Uzi's and 7 nail grenades.

Rolf: Sniper rifle, revolver and 7 mines.

(A/N)Sorry I made a bit of a mistake Johnny is the mechanic.

The computerized voice announced again "Tusker squad, your presence is required at heli-pad 5"

The children walked to the helicopter that was waiting for them. As each one got on board they strapped into their seats, then the Black Hawk took off.

The armor the kids wore took up 80 of their body (A/N) It looks the same as the armor on Quake 4.

with small patches of camo clothing not covered by metal, the helmets that they wore had a cross com built into it so they could receive video messages and see what the others see.

937 came onto the video screen inside everyones helmet to give them a tactical briefing, "OK everyone once you have landed, you must enter the base from the east side" 937 said then the picture of his face changed to a map of The Farm with 7 little dots representing Tusker squad " you will make your way to the office where you will find the client documents, you must then descend to the underground level" the map changed to show the underground area "this is where you will find the main cocaine plant, there are five big storage tanks, you must destroy that before you move onto different targets" he continued "however you must not detonate any explosive until all are planted or the mission is compromised is that clear ?" "yes sir" said all the kids at once.

937 finished the briefing as the helicopter began to land in the forest. It hovered about 50 meters above the ground as the kids dropped drown on ropes.

Edd landed then moved to check the area, once the other kids landed Edd made an "on me" hand motion, the other kids moved towards him, then they all moved toward The Farm.

As they approached the east side they saw a guard patrolling near a section of unwatched fence

"hmmm" thought Edd, he then moved over to Kevin. "Kevin, we need to get rid of that guard, here's the plan, I'll detract the guard then you take him out when he's not looking, OK"he said "OK" replied Kevin. Edd moved to near the section of fence still hidden by the trees he made quick whistle to attract the guard, as the guard moved towards Edd, Kevin shot him in the back of the head, he then dragged the body into the forest.

The kids went over to fence where Johnny cut a hole for them to sneek through. They went straight for the office, as they came close to the office Edd saw a tank "where did they get that" he thought.

The office was empty luckily for them, there was a laptop on the table, "Edd can you hack that" asked Nazz "sure" he replied. After hacking into the laptop he started uploading the data into the military database. "objective one completed" Edd thought. Tusker squad made their way to the underground plant. The kids avoided the guards and managed to plant the explosives all over the base and placed the fire bombs in the weed fields. "OK guys lets get to the tank" Edd said to his team, as they were approaching the tank a group of guards walked into their path "oh, shit" thought Tusker squad "it's OK they haven't seen us yet" said Edd "Johnny, pass me one of your nail grenades" said Edd, Johnny gave Edd a nail bomb, Edd thew it at the guards, it landed in the middle of them then detonated BABOOM

echoed throughout the base as thousands of nails flew everywhere killing about 7 unfortunate guards and injuring 5, the kids bolted for the tank, Johnny drove, Eddy manned the turret, Kevin the machine gun and the other kids climbed on top "Eddy, care to do the honors" said Edd, Eddy just smiled evilly

and pushed the little red button.

Explosions happed everywhere blowing up buildings sending shrapnel everywhere killing anyone who wasn't covered.

A guard was top of the office saw the kids on top of the tank just before the C4 under him detonated sending him flying 50 meters into the air, it was just chaos everywhere with no one knowing what was going on.

"Johnny, lets get out of here" yelled Edd, the tank started moving, then some guards saw the tank and opened fire but where gunned down easily, as the kids approached the gate two guards where on top of it with mounted machine guns "crap, everyone down" yelled Edd as the guards opened fire "dibs" yelled Eddy as he shot a shell at the stone arch/ gate. The guards where squashed by pieces of stone crushing them. "The underground base is gonna explode soon" yelled Eddy "wait, right now..." he trailed of a sound like thunder happened then what felt like an earth quake rippled throughout the base then all of a sudden the entire base fell into the newly formed hole where the underground base was,

then it was just one giant explosion and the entire base was leveled "woo yeah ! that was fun" yelled Eddy and all of the other kids yelled in celebration, "home base, home base, come in this is Tusker squad, repeat Tusker squad.

A helicopter was sent to their position and they were flown back to HQ for debriefing and celebrations.

After they were debriefed they were paid $10,000 as promised.

Eddy just locked himself in his room and rolled in his money laughing madly.

The others had a party in the lounge, Ed had a giant statue of a chicken put up in there and he was just hugging it smiling happily. Kevin and Nazz were dancing, Johnny was drinking punch and Edd was just sitting on the couch watching Nazz smiling.

(A/N)Sorry this chapter took longer then it should have I'll finish the party next chapter thanks a span for reviews :)

P.S The mutants will appear in the next chapter :) :)


End file.
